1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrically connecting terminal structure in which the thickness of a terminal section is larger than the thickness of a sheet material chosen for manufacturing the connecting terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 show the connecting terminals of an existent connector. The terminals are made of one sheet material with unified thickness by way of punching. The terminal includes a first section 31 and a second section 32 al extending from the first section 31. The second section 32 is inlaid in the connector 4 for electrically connecting with an electric element such as a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association). The first section 31 is connected with a circuit board. Due to demand of specification, in manufacturing, the thickness of the sheet material must conform with the required thickness t of the second section 32.
However, in application, the first section 31 of the connecting terminal is simply fixedly connected with the circuit board. Therefore, the first section 31 does not necessitate too thick thickness. Accordingly, it leads to a waste of material to make the connecting terminal with a sheet material of a thickness equal to that of the second section.
Moreover, the second section 32 horizontally extends from the first section 31 on the same plane. The second section 32 is quite slender. (There are various length specifications of the second section 32. The shortest specification can be 20 mm, while the longest specification is up to 50 mm.) When clamping the first section 31 to insert the second section 32 into the connector 4, the second section 32 is quite easy to bend and deform as shown by phantom line of FIG. 3. This results in defective product. Furthermore, the width w of the first and second sections is not larger than the thickness t. Therefore, during punching, the terminal is quite easy to deflect as shown by phantom line of FIG. 1. Accordingly, it is quite troublesome and time-consuming to punch the material band to form the terminals one by one.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an electrically connecting terminal structure made of a metal sheet with unified thickness and including a first terminal section and a second terminal section. The second terminal section is bent from a lateral side of front end of the first terminal section and integrally axaily extends therefrom. In a space defined by X axis, Y axis and Z axis, the thickness of the first terminal section parallel to X-Z plane is equal to the width of the second terminal section parallel to X-Y plane. Moreover, the thickness of the second terminal section parallel to X-Z plane is larger than the width of the second terminal section parallel to X-Y plane so that the second terminal section can meet the specification and a manufacturer can choose a thinner sheet material to manufacture the connecting terminal meeting the specification so as to reduce cost for the material.